clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Legendary Troll
Strategy *Before I begin, I don't recommend this if you have Level 9 Legendaries, because this deck works best for higher leveled Legendaries. *There are two main pushes in this deck. I recommend Push #1 on the right side and Push #2 on the left. **One is the Electric Dragon Hound, with the Inferno Dragon, Lava Hound, and Electro Wizard. The Hound is used to distract the Arena Tower, while the Electro Wizard can reset attacks, all while the Inferno Dragon deals damage. For instance, if the opponent puts a Sparky down, the Sparky can't get a shot in because the Electro Wizard can reset its attack. ***One thing that the opponent might try to do is to put the Inferno Tower down and even before the Electro Wizard hits the tower, they put a Valkyrie to distract it. One way you can counter it is to place The Log, so that the Inferno Dragon would have enough time to kill it. By then, your opponent would have no more Elixir, so even if the Lava Hound explodes, the push can nearly take a tower down. ***Another thing that they might do is use the Rocket. This is very uncommon in Legendary Arena, but if you are in other arenas, then you might see this coming. The Rocket will be able to kill the Inferno Dragon, but the Rocket has a small radius. This causes the Electro Wizard to still survive and attack the Arena Tower. Watch out if they put any swarm units, because you still might not have enough Elixir to put The Log down. ***The opponent might put an Executioner down, which can counter the Electro Wizard and Inferno Dragon, even if they target. For this matter, Log it exactly when its about to hit the troops so that you can secure only one shot. **The other one is the Ice Sparking Miner with the Sparky, Miner and Ice Wizard. The Miner is used to distract the Arena Tower, while the Ice Wizard clears out the swarm units, all while the Sparky deals damage. If the opponent starts out with a strong push, like Elite Barbs, put the Ice Wizard or Electro Wizard in the back so that they will be killed after a while. Put the Miner down if the push is too much for your Arena Tower. Only use the Miner for troops such as the Giant Skeleton or Golem, so that it can deal a significant amount of damage. ***This push forces the opponent to either target at the Sparky, Ice Wizard, or Miner. ****Most people would Zap the Sparky and then put their card, so you may have trouble with this push. On the bright side, you would need extremely good placement in order to not even get damage on your Arena Tower. ****If the Sparky isn't working very well for you, then I suggest replacing the Lumberjack for it. ***Most people would like to first kill the Ice Wizard, because he hits air and does splash damage faster than Sparky. The opponent will most likely distract the Sparky, and then put a Valkyrie or Mini P.E.K.K.A., but because they are mini tanks, if you Log them, then they would get pushed back right as the Sparky finishes charging its attack. ***The Princess in the only troop that is not used in a push, mainly because they can target at the Arena Tower at the other side of the Arena and she simply doesn't do enough damage. A Level One Princess only does 140 damage, and that can only kill swarms. On top of that, it takes her 3 seconds to attack each time, so when you put her down, she can easily be killed, ****Even though the Princess is a very bad offensive troop, it can be used to help pushes. The first push with the Electric Dragon Hound can't kill swarms easily. If you start the push and then put the Princess at the side, then if the opponent puts the Minion Horde or Minions, the Princess can help kill it. *****This forces the opponent to either kill the Princess or the push, and most of the times it would be the push. Also, this is very risky because the opponent might counter push or plant the Arrows on the Princess. ***I also didn't talk about the Log because it's the only card in this deck that is not a troop. A Level 12 can counter Archers Level 11, unlike people who have a Level 9 Log. ****The Log can still counter swarms, not depending on its Level. The Goblin Gang can counter the Ice Sparking Miner push easily. I like to pre-place The Log down so that I can get ready for swarms. ****The one thing that is bad about The Log is that it can't hit air troops. If The Log could hit air troops, it would get more popular and be very useful in this deck.